The Greasy Git and the Gryffindor Princess
by VampLover12
Summary: Set post War. The Golden Trio is back for their 7th Year at Hogwarts. In a world of happy couples, Hermione Granger finds herself unexpectedly lonely, seeking the comfort of another. So is said another, but he just hasn't realised it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Long time no see, eh? If you've read my other story you'll know it's abandoned. I've lost my muse. It just doesn't appeal to me anymore. Sorry if you liked it :( **

**But anyways this is a Snanger fic. I love reading them so decided to write one. I already have the 2****nd**** chapter almost done ;) for once it won't be a 3month wait for a thousand word chapter...**

"Mione!" Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-twice, called as he searched for his close friend, losing sight of her amongst the busy crowd of parents and children. It was the first day of September and the Golden Trio were at Kings Cross Station waiting to board the Hogwarts Express, returning to finish their 7th Year. Despite having defeated Voldemort and losing several friends in the Final Battle at Hogwarts, they were still forced to go back and complete their NEWTS. Much to Harry and Ron's chagrin, Hermione had begun studying only weeks after Voldemort's defeat and urged them to start too.

While they and many others had gone away, grieved for lost friends and rebuilt the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger had thrown herself into studying. She rarely left the Black family library at Grimmauld Place and when she did it was for meals, sleeping and on the odd occasion, a trip to Diagon Alley. Her hair had become an oily bushy disaster and her skin had an unhealthy look about due to a lack of Vitamin D.

Harry didn't know what exactly she was studying but he doubted it was just school work. No one, not even Hermione, could spend so much time studying the year's coursework. The old Hermione would've finished that within days and then came out of the library and helped them with their studying, which she insisted they start, or with cleaning Grimmauld Place. The new Hermione only told them to study and didn't bother to check if they did or not, too busy caught up in her own studying.

Harry was worried. Not only did he saw more of Kreacher than he did of her, but she hadn't even remembered Hogwarts had started in a few days. Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire and walking encyclopaedia, had forgotten about Hogwarts. When Ron had brought it up at dinner one night, moaning about homework and Filch (who had somehow survived the Final Battle, unfortunately), she had nearly choked on her kidney pie.

"Hogwarts! What are you talking about! Hogwarts doesn't start until...oh! Oh! OH! I haven't even started packing yet! Oh no I'll never finish in time!" she'd shrieked, sprinting upstairs to her bedroom, leaving a shocked Ron and Harry and a confused Kreacher (Mistress did not like her kidney pie? Bad Kreacher!).

She had stayed in her room all the next day, skipping both breakfast and lunch in favour of packing. When she had finally trudged down for dinner, tiredly exclaiming she had finished and was so hungry she could eat a Hippogriff, an owl arrived. It was addressed to Hermione and looked strangely familiar, but it was only when Hermione exclaimed "Oh, look! It's from Professor McGonagall!" that Harry realised it was one of the school's owls.

Ron had promptly demanded to know what the letter said in his usual impatient manner, mouth full of food. Hermione replied after a moment's silence saying that she hadn't been selected as Head Girl and that it was instead going to Padma Patil, as McGonagall thought it was best that Hermione could focus solely on her NEWTS without the stress of the duties involved with being Head Girl. This had dampened the mood quite quickly and the trio eventually parted ways as they went off to do their own separate things.

Harry frowned, wondering where Hermione was. He decided to check the train, to see if she had already boarded and found them a compartment. Just as he was about to step foot on the train he heard someone call his name.

"Harry!" screamed a familiar voice and Harry turned to see a small flash of red almost ball him over in a hug. "Oh Harry I've missed you so much! It's not the same without you and Ron at the Burrow! It's so much quieter. It's only me, mum and dad. George's living with Alicia Spinnet. Remember her? She was in our House? Played Quidditch. Was a Chaser. Pretty good, too." Ginny Weasley lowered her voice. "I don't think George could handle been at home without Fred. Whenever he was home mum kept going to call him Fred. Even though..." she trailed off and Harry had the distinct feeling she wasn't telling him something. Suddenly she grinned, smiling at something behind Harry. He turned, wondering what it was.

"Hullo Ginny. Hullo Harry. Surprised to see me? Or should I say see _through _me?" the ghost of Fred Weasley laughed.

Ginny grinned. "Hello Fred. Come to scare some innocent firsties before they get to Hogwarts?" she asked. Harry stared at the ghost in front of him. He hadn't known that Fred had come back as a ghost. He frowned and wondered if Ron knew. Surely he'd have said something, but Harry couldn't remember Ron saying "Guess what, mate! Fred's a ghost".

"Bloody Hell!" a voice exclaimed loudly. _Ah_, Harry thought. Question answered. Ron hadn't known either.

Hermione sat alone in a compartment, staring at the wall in front of her. Consciously, she raised a hand to her hair and tried to flatten it down a little. She knew that she hadn't been taking proper care of it for a while but never had she imagined it to be so..._bad_. Her brush hadn't survived. The amount of times she'd to _Reparo_ it the night before...To put it simply, putting a sparkly pink collar on Sirius Black would've been easier than brushing her hair. Her hair was a matted jungle. It was wild and untameable. It was a _disaster. _

And it was all Hermione could think about. She felt like, for once, she understood why other girls spent so much time fussing about their hairs. How they always needed so many compliments to reassure themselves that it looked alright. Because despite what Ron had said that morning, her hair was most certainly _not_ fine.

She looked up as the door slid open. With his platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and pointed chin Draco Malfoy was every bit the aristocrat he'd been raised, but something was different. Hermione wasn't sure if it was his eyes, relaxed and amused, like she'd never seen them before or if it was just an air about him. It was only a slight difference, but somehow significant at the same time.

"Granger," he greeted cordially, "what in the name of Merlin's saggy pants happened to you? For a moment I thought you were Hagrid!" he exclaimed.

Hermione flushed a bright red "Come now, it's not that bad...is it?" she asked wearily.

"It's not bad, Granger, its worse!" He replied with a slight smirk.

She scowled, becoming defensive "My hair is fine." She lied "What are you doing in here anyway, Malfoy?" she rebutted.

"I was wondering why _you_ aren't in the Head's Compartment and Padma Patil _is. _It seems you're full of surprises, Granger. First that, now this. I hardly even recognise you, and I've known you for years. But anyway, but to my original question. Why is Padma Patil Head Girl? If I remember correctly, you've been pining after that position since you first heard about Hogwarts" he drawled.

Hermione looked down into her lap "I got a letter from Professor McGonagall. She thought it would be better if Padma got the position, so I could have more time to study for my Newts."

"So you could have more time to _study_? Bloody hell Granger, you spent years fighting _him_ and still managed to beat everyone in everything! Except Potions, I bet you in that. Uncl- I mean Snape was so proud, he even bought me back some ingredients from his trip to Africa. Enough about me and my amazing life though. So you're honest to Merlin telling me that Padma Patil got picked over you so you got extra time to study? Blimey, I'm a Slytherin and even I don't think that's fair! Great! Now I'm actually going to have to do something!" he moaned. This brought a small smile to Hermione's face. The thought of a Malfoy having to do work was amusing.

"Catch you later, Granger. If you see Patil, tell her I'm sorting out a _problem_ with the Slytherins." He said slyly, swaggering off to a bunch of 7th year Slytherin girls and linking arms with two of them. Hermione sighed. Some things, or rather some _people_, never changed.

Not recognising some of the girls, Hermione wondered what had happened to Pansy Parkinson. From Hermione's limited access with Slytherins, she'd always seen the pug faced girl the Slytherin's Prince. As if on command she appeared suddenly, snapping at the other girls who quickly untangled themselves from Malfoy and rushed off to their compartments. Pansy clutched onto Malfoy possessively who turned and kissed her passionately. Hermione looked away and out her window. Bad idea. A raven haired man was snogging a red headed girl senseless. Harry and Ginny. She thought back to McGonagall's words, '_to allow you to meet more people. It is not healthy to study as much and I one day fear you will become...'_ Sighing, she turned to face the compartment wall again, once again patting down her hair.

Alone in the cold dungeons, Severus Snape sat in his quarters, nursing a glass of Firewhisky and warming himself in front of a fire. He was tired. He was tired of students, of Hogwarts, of Longbottom and his disasters, of dunderheads, of Gryffindors, and of incompetent Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. But mostly, he was tired of being alone.

Lily had been gone for nigh on twenty years and he had finally come to accept that she was gone. During his brief stint with death, she'd visited him and at that moment he'd wanted nothing more than to die and be with her forever. He'd thought, even expected, that after 20 years of spying he'd earned a break. A forever long break where he could live in peace with the woman he loved. With Lily.

But, as usual in the life of Severus Snape, nothing went his way. He'd survived the war, much to his disappointment, and had been reinstated as Potions Master.

And the worst thing? He hadn't even gotten a raise.

**A/N **

**Hey, 19/12/11. I've just edited it and hopefully it's a little bit better. It was abandoned for several months but now I'm back and hopefully I'll manage a few more chapters ;) Summer break and all. I don't know if I'll edit all the chapters but hopefully I'll post chapter 6 by the end of this week (I had already written half of it before my abrupt departure.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Well here's the next one if you did. Be warned though, I had this written before I typed up the first chapter so do not expect another quick update ;)**

**Enjoy! **

Severus was not seated in his usual chair next to Filius and Pomona, but instead seated between Hagrid and Trelawney. The latter of which kept making passes at him and tried to engage him in a conversation about a vision she had about falling in love with a dark haired man. Minerva was smirking. Severus was not amused. This was worse than the time Albus had 'accidentally' placed him in front of the Gryffindor table after losing a game of chess to him. Severus glared at Minerva. She only continued to smirk. He stood up, tall and intimidating. He only had minutes till the students arrived. He had to make this quick.

He strode up to her, black cloak billowing behind him and vein pulsing dangerously on his forehead. "Minerva!" he hissed "I demand to be moved at once! How dare you place me between such utter dunderheads! They make _Longbottom _look competent! I will have nightmares about Trelawney! The things that woman is suggesting! Or _worse_, I will make sure that Gryffindor is in the minuses for the rest of the month" he threatened menacingly.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Severus, you will not take out your anger on the students because you do not get on with your colleagues. And I would be much obliged if you would please go back to your seat. The students are staring and the first years need sorting" she whispered.

Severus turned to face the Great Hall and noticed that Filius was standing there with the first years and, indeed, the students were staring. He gave them one of his renowned "Death Glares" and added a bit extra for the first years. Best to instil fear in them while they were still young. Stopped them from acting like Gryffindors in their later years.

With one last glare, he made his way back to his chair. His eyes travelled to the Gryffindors who were seated in front of him. He frowned. There seemed to be a new student seated with Potter and the Weasleys. One with hair worse than Hermione Granger's. It looked like a natural disaster. He wondered if this one, too, was a know-it-all. He groaned internally. She better not be. Dealing with one was hard enough. Another would be impossible. He didn't even want to think about it...

The new girl turned to Ginny Weasley and Severus got a good look of her face. What he saw nearly made him fall off his chair. Complete with pale skin and dark circles under her eyes was Hermione Granger. Severus wondered what the girl could have done in the past few months that made her appearance so...different. She truly resembled someone else and if it wasn't for his sharp eyesight and years of looking through disguises he would have never recognised her.

She looked up and he looked away quickly, turning to Hagrid. The half giant grinned at him and began talking about dragons. Severus groaned.

Minerva shushed them both as she began her speech, welcoming the new students and welcoming back the older ones and introducing the new DADA teacher, Professor Reginald Cattermole. Severus was quite thankful. The half giant had a tendency to spit while he spoke and Severus was as interested in dragons as he was in the social lives of Hufflepuff 7th years. While Minerva held everyone's attention, Severus took the time to look over the students. He noticed that several Gryffindors were gone, and there was a rather large space between students. He also noticed something different with his Slytherins. The war had changed them. For better or for worse he could not tell. Some sat, relaxed and chatting quietly as to not arouse attention while others sat rigid, glaring at everyone who dared look at them. He knew instantly that they would be the ones he needed to keep an eye on. Mentally noting their names, he moved on to the first years. They were all looking around the Great Hall, many fascinated by the enchanted ceiling. A small portion of them were looking at their future teachers. One particular student seemed rather interested in him. He glared at the young child, who immediately focused their attention elsewhere. He smirked. He still had it. He wondered if he still could make sixth years cry. He glanced at Minerva. Best to try it out on Hufflepuffs. Or Ravenclaws. If Minerva found out he was making her Gryffindors cry she'd make him sit where he was. Permanently. He shuddered. Not a thought he wanted to entertain.

His mind wandered to Miss Granger and wondered what on Earth the girl had done to herself to end up in that state. She truly looked like she had been in a war. And not came out on top. Potter and Weasley looked the same as before, albeit more matured. In fact, almost all the students looked more matured, except the first and seconds years who couldn't comprehend what the war was about and how much it had affected the Wizarding World.

Minerva finished her speech and Filius unrolled the scroll of first year's names.

"Roland Artemis" Filius called and the small boy shyly walked forward and had the sorting hat placed on his head. Moments later it called "Hufflepuff" and cheers erupted from said table as the boy walked over to join his new house. Filius continued calling out the first years and Severus smirked proudly when "Andrea Dolohov" became the first new Slytherin. The sorting ended with Jeremy Weasley, who became a Gryffindor and Severus was pleased with the year's haul. 13 new Slytherins, 10 Ravenclaws, 11 Hufflepuffs and 9 Gryffindors. With one last, 'Stay away from the Forbidden Forest' Minerva clapped twice and the Feast began. Severus licked his lips and dug in. There was nothing quite like the Hogwart's Welcoming Feast. He noticed with a smirk that the dratted peppermint hum bugs were nowhere to be seen. Chatter broke out at the Head's table with the teachers talking about the new first years, the damage done to their offices and classrooms during the war, the new teacher and the weather. Minutes later there were several screams and Severus didn't bother looking up. He knew it was the ghosts floating out of the tables as they did every year, scaring the first years (and some older students who should have known to expect them).

Severus turned to Minerva, who was seated several chairs away from him and deep in conversation with Filius "I pity you Minerva" he called loudly, catching the attention of most staff members.

Minerva turned to him confused "What do you mean, Severus?" she replied.

He gave her a pitying look "Just look at your prized student, Minerva." All heads turned to Potter. Severus cursed "Not Potter! Miss Granger you dunderheaded fools!" he hissed. The heads all turned slightly to look at Miss Granger. Some gasped, others cried "Look at her hair!" and some just stared. Minerva's mouth fell open slightly. Severus smirked at her. None of his Slytherins looked like that.

"Headmistress! What 'appened to Hermione? I mean Miss Granger" Hagrid asked loudly, gobsmacked and staring unashamedly. Severus shook his head. Gryffindors had the subtlety of an angry elephant. Many of the students now turned to Miss Granger.

Miss Granger turned around, eyes widened, then turned back quickly and Severus pitied the girl. A large majority of the Hall's eyes were on her, staring. Even the small first year's. Her brow furrowed, she turned to whisper something to Potter who turned and looked rather alarmed at all the eyes. He whispered some to Weasley, who stood up and began shouting at people to go away, that there was nothing to be seen here. Some of the younger students looked away quickly but many of the older students didn't. They weren't afraid of Weasley.

Potter stood up and glared angrily at the sea of starers. He whipped out his wand and Severus almost laughed out loud.

Potter shouted at them much like Weasley had. When they didn't turn he spoke quietly to the group and the four of them (Miss Weasley included) left the Great Hall.

Chatter broke out in the Hall after they left. Many were talking about Miss Granger's...hair style. Severus didn't know what to call it. He was sure Minerva would have words with the girl. That _hairstyle_ was simply not acceptable as Head Girl attire. They were to look and be dressed respectfully not look like they had just gotten out of Azkaban.

After dessert was finished, Minerva stood up once more. "Now that you are all fed and watered" she said with a small smile, quoting Dumbledore, which brought laughter from some of the older students "There is one more matter of business to attend to. The Head Boy and Girl"

Severus noticed with a proud smirk that when Head Boy was mentioned, Draco sat up straighter and puffed up like one of his father's peacocks. So Draco was Head Boy. He turned his head to the Gryffindor table to see if Miss Granger was doing the same, then remembered she had left the Great Hall and not yet returned. Severus was surprised. He'd assumed she would be back, now that the chatter and whispers had stopped.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Padma Patil" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and then stopped rather abruptly. Only Pavarti Patil was left clapping. The Slytherins burst into applause as Draco stood up and bowed. There was scattered applause from a few Ravenclaws who suddenly realised that the Head Girl was in their House and standing there rather embarrassed. The Hufflepuffs clapped politely and the Gryffindors stared gobsmacked. It didn't take a dunderhead to know why.

Hermione Granger was not Head Girl.

**A/N**

**I know I know, the chapter ended like the other one but I didn't know how else to end it. ;) Will try and write up another chapter soon. And think, if I post another chapter this will be my longest story ;P a whole THREE chapters :O **

**Any ideas on how to improve much appreciated :) **

**Also if I spell words with an added u, or a s instead of a z it's because I'm Australian. Not that I can't spell ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Wooooooo chapter 3! My longest story so far :P Also thanks to the reader who noticed my 'their' error in the last chapter. The results of not having a beta ;( Also a little fact about me: I cannot spell their. I always spell it thier. If it wasn't for spellcheck and automatic corrections, I'd be stuffed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Wonder if I can make it to chapter 4. Hehe**

**But now, onto the story :) **

**Enjoy!**

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in a circle by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had come there straight after leaving the Great Hall. Ginny sat behind Hermione, brush in hand, tugging it through Hermione's hair. She had been put up to the job by the boys, who said they didn't want a repeat performance of today, tomorrow. Ginny was more than happy to oblige, but brushing Hermione's hair was proving more difficult than she'd expected. They had placed several strengthening charms on the brush and yet they still had to _reparo_ it every few minutes. Hermione was in pain. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, nothing compared to Bellatrix's cruciatus curse and that she was being childish but she couldn't help but yelp when Ginny pulled extra hard. After almost 10 minutes there was no visible difference, except several clumps of hair which littered the floor. Ginny continued brushing but no one could tell if she was winning of losing the battle.

Soon students began to enter the common room and Ginny and Hermione decided to move to their dorms. The boys stayed, as they couldn't enter the girl's dorms, and began chatting with Seamus and Dean, along with a boy in Ginny's year –their year- named Jack. Harry and Ron kept forgetting that the seventh years were two combined classes. Their year and Ginny and Luna's year.

Soon after Lavender and Pavarti came into the room and screamed at the boys, asking where Hermione was. The boys pointed to the girl's dorms and the two best friends rushed up. An hour later the four girls came back down. With the combined effort of Lavender, Ginny and Pavarti the three girls had managed to tame Hermione's hair into a neat ponytail. They paraded Hermione around the room, showing off her hair and then retired back to their dorm.

Hermione woke up early, feeling a lot more confident and happy the next morning. She crept down stairs and through the deserted common room. She pushed open the portrait door and began her descent down stairs to the library. She passed only 3 people, who eyed her hair, noticed it was back to normal and then continued on their way.

The library was deserted (save Madam Pince) and Hermione was able to do a little light reading. She was so caught up in her book that she didn't notice the looming black shadow until he called her name.

"I see you have tamed that creature which you call _hair_, Miss Granger" the silky voice said. Hermione's head snapped up and she found herself looking into two black eyes. Harry had been right; they _did_ remind you of bottomless pits.

"If you are done _staring,_ Miss Granger, perhaps you would like to inform me as to _why _you are reading a book from the_ Restricted_ Section so early in the morning?" the voice continued.

Hermione looked down to her book and noticed that, indeed, it was from the Restricted Section. She wondered how she hadn't noticed before, how she hadn't even realised she had been, and was still sitting, in the Restricted Section. She guessed it was because of the amount of times she had been in there, studying the darker aspects of magic. Or perhaps Professor Snape was right, it _was_ early.

"I came in here for a little light reading before breakfast, sir" Hermione replied, trying very hard not to look into those bottomless pits, instead focusing on his robes. _There are so many buttons..._she found herself thinking. She blinked. _Focus!_ She told herself.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her answer. She frowned. "You call _that _a little '_light reading'_, Miss Granger?" he said mockingly.

Hermione restrained a giggle. Apart from the mocking, he sounded a lot like Harry and Ron had in their first year, when researching Nicholas Flamel. She restrained another giggle. She was comparing Harry and Ron to _Snape!_ She could imagine the looks of horror on their faces if they ever found out.

"I am curious, Miss Granger, what are you_ failing_ to not laugh at?" he asked scornfully.

She took a deep breath. "Nothing, sir" she replied calmly.

He simply continued staring at her, an eyebrow raised in question. She took another deep breath. "It's nothing. Honestly, sir".

He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. She wouldn't have believed herself either. Damn Gryffindors and their horrid lying skills.

"What are you doing here, sir?" she asked curiously.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow up a little further. "I am surprised you don't know what a library is for, Miss Granger, seeing as you spend half of your time in here. A library is for _reading. _I'm here to _read. _What else would I be doing here?_"_ he drawled and Hermione flushed.

"What are you reading, sir?" she asked before she could stop herself. She flushed an even brighter shade of red.

Snape glared at her. "I am reading a book, Miss Granger" he replied, as if talking to a dunderhead.

Hermione stood there, blushing as red as a tomato and feeling like an idiot. Of course that's how Snape would've replied. Had she honestly thought he would give her, annoying know-it-all and member of the Golden Trio, a truthful answer? Tell her what he was reading in his own private time? Of course he wouldn't. He hated her. Extremely disliked, she corrected. The only people she knew Snape_ really_ hated were Sirius, Voldemort, Remus, Harry and James Potter.

She saw the book hidden behind his robes and knew she had to know. She thought carefully before phrasing her question. "What is the name of the book you are currently reading, sir?" she asked.

He continued glaring at her. "And why would I tell you that, Miss Granger? Now if you'll please excuse me I would like to actually go do some _reading _before I am forced to teach you stupid dunderheads. Out of my chair, Miss Granger. Go find somewhere else to read." He spat.

She frowned. She liked this chair. It was by far the most comfortable in the entire library (She knew. She had tried every chair in the library. Both Restricted and normal section) and was in a quiet corner where no one ever came past. She could understand why. It was in the Potions section of the restricted section, and seeing as all Potions brewed were not illegal or dark (except in 7th year, there were a few darker potions) there was no need to come to this section. "With all due respect, sir, I was here_ first" _

Snape's glare intensified and a vein pulsed in his forehead. "20 points from Gryffindor for disregarding a teacher's orders. That has been my chair for almost 30 years, Miss Granger. Now get out before I take off more House Points!" he spat loudly.

Madam Pince came into view. Hermione gulped. She looked angry. _Very_ angry. "OUT!" she hissed, pointing towards the door. "Out with the both of you! And don't come back for two weeks! Disrupting my library so early in the morning! I won't have it! OUT!"

Hermione looked at her Professor then back to the librarian "Please Madam! I have studying! I _need _access to the library! I'll fail my NEWTS!" she cried.

Madam Pince only pointed her nose up at her. "I will not have you disrupting my library. OUT! Or I will summon the Headmistress!" Hermione turned back to Snape, only to notice he had vanished. Turning to the door, she saw the slightest flash of black and realised he had already exited. She wondered how he had learnt to move so silently; she hadn't heard a thing.

She quickly followed his lead and walked quickly and quietly (well attempted to walk quietly. By the sounds of her footsteps she knew she was failing. She'd never noticed how loud she was before. It was rather enlightening) out of the library. When she was out of the library, she bit her lip. It was still early, another hour till breakfast. She wondered how she could pass the time. She knew, from her time hunting Horcruxes and at Grimmauld Place that Harry and Ron wouldn't be up for at least another half hour and Ginny was _not_ a person you wanted to be around in the mornings. Actually, none of her dorm mates were.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she set off in direction of the Headmistresses office. Suddenly she stopped and looked around the corridors. She didn't know _where _the Headmistress' office was; only Harry did. She sighed. He had known where the office was for 7 years and had never bothered to tell either Ron or her. She sighed. Now what would she do? She certainly couldn't go back to the common room. What would she do there? Strike up a conversation with some random 4th year? Certainly not. Explore the dungeons? Not unless she had a death wish. Slytherins would hex her on sight for invading their territory. And she was certain it would be a harmless Jelly-legs Jinx.

"Hello Hermione. Did you know you're surrounded by Nargles" a dreamy voice called and Hermione turned to see Luna standing behind her, wearing her customary radish earrings, and dressed in school robes.

"Good morning, Luna" Hermione greeted brightly, smiling at the younger girl.

"It _is_ a good morning today, isn't it? The sun is out and I'm expecting some Plimpy Soup from daddy. I always feel they should include it in the feast. But it was still nice without it. I've always liked the feast...I was surprised to hear you weren't Head Girl, Hermione, but I can understand McGonagall's reasoning" she said dreamily.

Hermione turned pale, remembering the disgusting soup Xenophilius Lovegood had served them at his house, then frowned at her strange friend's last sentence. "You can?" she replied.

"Oh yes. You see, she thinks you're going to end up like Professor Snape"

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Me? End up like Professor Snape? That's ridiculous. I'd never end up like him. He's horrid and mean. Not to mention a greasy, ugly git!" she replied.

Luna frowned, something Hermione had never seen her do before. "No he's not" she replied, sounding less dreamy than before "He's an intelligent, reserved, witty man who no one quite understands. He's fiercely protective and possessive yet I believe he has a gentler side; just no one has ever experienced it. He's harsh and mean because that's how everyone treated him and because it was crucial in the war against You-Know-Who. I'm sure if he was treated with the kindness and respect he deserves he'd be a lot nicer. And if someone got to know him I'm sure they'd see a different side of him. I'm sure he'd like a friend. It must get awfully lonely, not having any. No one's ever bothered to try and get to know him, to be his friend, except Harry's mum and..." she trailed off but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Was it true? Would Snape actually be nicer if someone was nice to him? She doubted it; he had always been a git to her, but now she realised, that it had been crucial for him to be harsh during the war, otherwise Voldemort would've suspected something. But the war was over; he had no reason to be mean. Luna's words repeated in her mind "_He's harsh and mean because that's how everyone treated him"_ Was that it? Snape was mean because everyone was mean to him? Because he knew no other way? Questions filled her mind and all she wanted to do was sit down in her chair at the library, but couldn't because she was banned.

"You know, I believe the Room of Requirement is empty, and I always find that a good place for thinking." Luna hinted and Hermione gave the girl a quick hug, wrinkled her nose as her face came in contact with the radish earrings and skipped off, much like her friend would have done. She was in the Charms Corridor on the fourth floor when she finally stopped skipping, exhausted having skipped up several flights of stairs. She _Auguament_i'd herself a glass of water, vanished it and then continued on her journey to the 7th floor.

She arrived there quickly, having found a secret passage from the fifth floor to almost right in front of the RoR. She walked past it 3 times, thinking of a cosy, dark room with plenty of candles for reading by and had barely pushed open the door when she was thrown several feet backwards. She whipped out her wand, only to have it fly out of her hand. She looked up into the angry face of Professor Snape.

"35 points from Gryffindor. This is the second time I have had to deal with you this morning, Miss Granger. Go annoy another teacher. You not only stole my chair but also got me banned from the library for two weeks. I would give you a detention right now but the Headmistress has seen fit to limit my amount of detentions per week and I am saving them for Potter" he spat "Get out of my sight, Miss Granger. I do not want to see you again until tomorrow. That is all." He stormed back into the room, slamming the doors shut behind him. Hermione slowly got up, rubbing her aching backside and glared down at the stone floor. Why couldn't they have carpet? The stone hurt too much.

Knowing it would be stupid to enter the RoR again, and not to mention painful, Hermione decided it would be best to simply go back to the common room, relax on a soft cushiony couch and put up with a grumpy Ginny. And she still didn't know what book he was reading.

-0-

Severus was fuming. How dare the girl disturb him again? Was it not enough that she had to go and get him banned from the library? Did she find some kind of cruel satisfaction when she disturbed him? Some deep, strange form of sadism? He sighed. If all went well (Which he admitted, it usually didn't) he wouldn't have to put up with her for another day, except for meals which he could skip. His stomach grumbled loudly and he decided he wouldn't bother skipping breakfast. For some reason, the food always tasted much better in the Great Hall than in his private quarters, despite both being made by the House Elves. He put his book down, pulled out his worn, handmade book mark, placed it in the book and _Evanesco_'d, knowing it would disappear to his bedside table. Allowing himself a small smile, he exited the room and billowed downstairs to the Great Hall, glaring at all he passed. He was happy by the time he reached the Great Hall. Not only was Gryffindor down by 55 points but he hadn't passed Miss Granger once and couldn't see her at the Gryffindor table. He walked to his seat. _His_ seat, not the one McGonagall had forced him to sit in yesterday.

"Severus. Don't you bother to deny it; I know it was you who took those House Points. Who can I thank for putting Gryffindor in the minuses so early this year?" she asked angrily.

Severus took great pleasure in his answer "Miss Granger" he replied, before going back to his breakfast.

**A/N**

**How was this chapter? A lot longer than my other two LOL! It's like double hehe :D 2579 words. I'm so proud of myself. Keep reading and reviewing :) And once again sorry for any errors. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**For InspiredByWords **

**And to all my lovely readers I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my laptop which I'm currently writing on. Nothing you see here. **

Severus frowned, feeling something annoying dig into his side. He knew it wasn't his wand because he kept that in his wrist holster. He stopped walking and stepped into a corner and pulled out the uncomfortable object. It was a wand but not one that he recognised. Suddenly he remembered who he had disarmed this morning and his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. He put the wand back in his pocket, ignoring the jabbing it caused and continued to billow down to his dungeons. The entire time thinking only one thing.

He had Miss Granger's wand.

-0-

Hermione was worried. She couldn't find her wand. She first realised it was gone when she had went to repair Harry's broken glasses (Neville had tripped on a stair and landed on Harry) and couldn't find it. She promptly began panicking, and searched the entire 7th floor and downwards. Then it hit her. Her wand wasn't lost. Snape had it.

Hermione didn't want to go down to breakfast but she knew she had to get her timetable from Professor Cattermole, the new Head of Gryffindor. (Ron was also reluctant. He was sure the new Professor would recognise him from the Ministry) The reluctant two went down with a hysterical Harry, who couldn't stop laughing at Ron, and a confused Ginny who soon began laughing too, when Harry told her. The Golden Quartet received several confused looks as they entered the Great Hall (Harry and Ginny were still laughing their heads off, while Hermione and Ron were scowling like Snape).

"Oh Ron. You've got to admit it _is _funny" Ginny laughed. Ron didn't answer, only grew paler and paler as Professor Cattermole approached. When he finally reached them, Ron resembled a ghost.

"Mr Potter. Miss Granger. Miss Weasley. _Mr Weasley_" Professor Cattermole greeted, handing them their timetables. His eyes stayed a few seconds longer on Ron and he lent down and whispered something into his ear. Ron's eyes widened less then he let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, sir" Ron replied and the Professor nodded, before moving onto the next student.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, curious.

"He just said thanks. That they got away safely and that if I ever touched his wife again he'd...castrate me." Ron replied.

Harry snorted with laughter and Ginny joined in. Hermione looked at her schedule and moaned. She didn't have Potions until tomorrow. She'd have to confront him today. Now, actually. She only had half an hour till Charms. She'd have to rush down to the dungeons, up to Gryffindor Tower and then back down to the Charms Corridor. Telling her friends she had to go see a teacher about an error in a course book she rushed down to the dungeons. Panting, she made it there within less than 10 minutes, and knocked on the door.

"Enter, Miss Granger" the voice called and Hermione pushed open the door and walked up to his desk, where he was sitting.

"I have been expecting you. I wondered how long it would take for you to realise you were missing something. I must say I am quite disappointed."

Hermione waited but he made no move to give her back her wand. She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Miss Granger, stop that positively annoying tapping. I will give you your wand when I am finished. Until then I expect you to wait silently" Hermione could almost hear him smirking. More minutes passed and Hermione was worried. She wouldn't have time to make it up to Gryffindor Tower to get her books. She'd arrive late for Charms and knowing Snape he wouldn't write her a note.

She glanced around the room, wishing there was a clock or that she had worn a watch. She had no way of knowing how long she had until Charms. Snape continued writing and she grew more anxious every moment. "Please, sir! I need my wand! I don't have long until Charms and I have to get my books!" she cried desperately. Snape looked up from his work and glared at her.

"The more you interrupt me, the longer I will take to finish my letter. If you wait there quietly I will give you your wand back quicker. And Miss Granger, you have" he pulled up his sleeve and checked an old black watch "12 minutes until your Charms class."

Hermione almost swore but knew doing so would get her a detention or, worse, loose Gryffindor more points. By McGonagall's glare this morning Hermione was sure she knew that it was Hermione's fault that Gryffindor had lost 55 points in less than 24 hours.

When Snape finally finished writing, he purposely took his time and _accio'_d himself an envelope, sealed it and with a flick of his wand sent it off. Hermione stood still, not daring to breathe as Snape slowly withdrew her wand from his robes.

"I believe this is yours" he drawled and Hermione quickly snatched her wand, muttered he thanks and sprinted out of the classroom. Outside the class room students were already lining up and all looked at her strangely as she ran past them. Hermione kept running despite her aching legs. She stopped on the 5th floor and began walking quickly. She arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, said the password and then walked in and grabbed her books before heading down to the 4th floor. She arrived late and apologised to Professor Flitwick, who regarded her crossly and took 5 points from her for being late.

She looked for Harry and Ron and frowned when she noticed that they hadn't saved her a seat. Sighing, she took the only remaining seat next to Goyle who sneered at her and was promptly elbowed by Malfoy. Malfoy, who was beside Goyle, gave her a quick nod.

Hermione was, as usual, the first to complete the designated spell. There was a polite applause and Hermione turned, beaming, to her friends. Her smile faded. They hadn't been paying attention. Flitwick caught her gaze and scolded the trio. Ginny, Ron and Harry all stopped laughing and flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

Everyone else soon succeeded in completing the spell. Malfoy managing it second and Neville last. Hermione pitied Neville. He had bravely killed Nagini, Voldemort's snake, but still couldn't do simple charms.

The next class Hermione had was Ancient Runes. There were only 8 people in Ancient Runes. Hermione, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, a Hufflepuff and four Ravenclaws. Hermione liked the class. It wasn't as big as Charms or Transfiguration and everyone here wanted to learn, unlike some students who only took classes because their parents were forcing them to.

Ancient Runes was challenging. Unlike Charms, which only required a simple wave of a wand and incantation, you needed to think in Ancient Runes. It was her favourite class after Transfiguration. Hermione loved Transfiguration. It was a very challenging subject and the potential for danger when doing advanced spells was high. It took all her focus. You couldn't be distracted in Transfiguration. A simple distraction could splinch you when apparating and animagus transformations...Hermione didn't want to think about it. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the witches and wizards who were stuck in their animagus forms forever...

Hermione wanted to achieve her Animagus form. She was jealous of the Marauders, who had completed it in their 5th year. She was in her 7th (8th) and she still couldn't. At the end of the year, if she hadn't managed to complete it, she was going to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione was glad when the day was over. The teachers had piled them up with homework; instead of slowing easy them back into it like they had every other year. Hermione was both pleased and disgruntled with this. She liked how they were already preparing them for their NEWTS, which Hermione was already worrying about, but she didn't like how it wouldn't allow her to any studying into becoming an Animagus._ And _she didn't like how people were already coming to her about help with homework.

"Do it yourself!" she'd snapped, after the third person that hour had asked her to help with their Potions homework. The poor fourth year scuttled away quickly.

Hermione growled and then concentrated back on her own work. She wouldn't be helping anyone this year, in any level, in any subject. This year she would focus on her own work. She couldn't afford to slip up. This _was_ NEWT year after all.

-0-

Severus sat in his quarters, grading abysmal first year essays. He often wondered why he even set them homework. Not only was their handwriting horrendous but they had no understanding of potions whatsoever. In all his years teaching he had only come across several first year students who could write essays. Those few included his godson, 4 Ravenclaws and resident know-it-all Hermione Granger.

He scowled as he moved onto the next essay. A Gryffindor. Henry Baddlesworth.

"Flubber worms are worms that are fluffy flubby. They flubber around like fish. They are green. They smell bad. They are used in poshins. In my poshin the flubber worm made the poshin go orange. Then it exploded and Proffeser Snape yelled at me. He's a mean ugly git. I hope he doesn't read this..." the essay continued on and Severus didn't even bother reading the rest of it, instead placing a big red T at the top of the parchment. He was horrified at this year's class. Even some of his Slytherins couldn't spell potion!

They were getting worse each year. Severus blamed the war and bad parenting skills. Their hearts may have not been in the best place and some of their methods had been harsh, but the pureblood parents of his generation had made sure their children knew how to spell, use a quill and proper punctuation and grammar. This generation seemed to have not bothered with that. Whether it was because they were still rebuilding from the war or plain lazy, Severus didn't know. But, he did know one thing. He was going straight to the Headmistress after he had finished grading. Something had to be done.

Severus didn't know if he could handle another 'poshin'.

-0-

Minerva was looking through applications for Transfiguration Professors when she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock she saw it was 11PM. She sighed tiredly and hoped it wasn't Filch complaining about yet another student out of bed. Together with looking for a new Transfiguration Professor, complaints about students, complaints about Peeves, dealing with students, dealing with Peeves, and her own grading, Minerva wondered how Albus ever did it.

"Enter" she called and the door opened, revealing a dark, caped man who entered immediately, shut the door with a flick of his wand, and stood in the corner.

"Severus" she greeted tiredly "Tea? Coffee? A biscuit, perhaps?" she offered, reaching for a box of shortbreads.

He shook his head and Minerva wondered why she even bothered. He'd never accepted anything she'd offered and she doubted he ever would.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked "I doubt you're here for a chat or a game of chess."

His lip curled upwards slightly and he shook his head. "No Minerva. I am here because of the first year's" he answered. Minerva waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"What have they done now, Severus?" she asked, buttoning up her robes and sliding on some slippers, ready to go and sort out any trouble.

"Minerva, I am surrounded by dunderheads. More so than usual. I demand something be done about it. I refuse to teach such idiots!"

Minerva pinned Severus with a glare, who glared back. All she needed was him complaining about students. Not everyone could be as good at Potions as him. "Go do something about it yourself, Severus, if you don't like it! I don't have the time for it!" Snarling, the younger man billowed out of her office.

Minerva winced as the door slammed, the sound ringing in her ears. Sighing she put down the applications, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked up at the clock again, deciding to go to bed. She could finish off the work in the morning. But now, she was going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Chappie 5. Enjoy **

Severus Snape was working on a list. A list of people who could teach the first years how to write with a quill and how to spell magical terms. He only had two candidates. Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy. He had been debating over whether or not to add Andromeda Tonks to the list, but decided against it. She was looking after the Lupin's brat.

Both his candidates, he knew, would do a good job. And he also knew that both his candidates would bring their spouses with them. He didn't know if he could handle all the Weasleys, but he knew Molly would be fairer to the muggleborn students, unlike Narcissa who despite the war still felt a slight prejudice against muggleborns. Though, he thought smirking, Narcissa would also favour the Slytherins and it _would_ be good to finally win back the House Cup. Still smirking, he put the list in the top drawer of his desk and set off for breakfast. He decided to contact both after his classes.

-0-

Hermione had Potions first. She was dreading it. She didn't want to confront Professor Snape again. For once, all 3 of the Golden Trio were reluctant to go to Potions. Hermione didn't know how Harry, Ginny and Ron had gotten into Potions. She didn't know about Ginny, but she knew that both Harry and Ron had only gotten an 'E' on their OWLS, and that Snape still demanded an 'O' for acceptance into his class. She guessed that someone had pulled a few strings for the two of them. They were, after all, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Harry Potters girlfriend.

Having brought her books to breakfast, having forgotten to the day before, Hermione had no reason to go back up to Gryffindor Tower. She wished she had forgotten something, or that her friends had but no one had. They were, for once, totally prepared.

Sighing, she stood up and together with her also reluctant friends, started her descent to the dungeons. They were among the first to arrive, only being beaten by Draco Malfoy, who looked strangely absent without his cronies. Crony, Hermione corrected, remembering Crabbe's death in the Room of Requirement.

They all stood in silence, waiting for others to arrive. Only three more people arrived. All Slytherins. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione was surprised so many Slytherins had got O's. Though, she admitted, Snape might be willing to let a Slytherin who didn't achieve an O into his class.

The door flew open and Snape, appearing from nowhere, billowed in and called for them to follow. Hermione followed by Harry, Ginny and Ron were nearly last to enter. They, as usual, went to sit at the back, where there was three seats; Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hermione frowned. There were only 3 seats and four of them, including Ginny.

They didn't seem to realise, sitting down. Hermione stood frowning, about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Miss Granger, just because you are not sitting with your _friends, _does not mean you can stand there and do nothing. I have class to teach. 10 points from Gryffindor for standing and delaying my class. Now sit before I take more,"

Hermione sat down next to Daphne, who ignored her.

"Today you will be brewing a burn-healing paste. A rather simple potion, for NEWT students, and something you have already done. That is why you are expected to alter the potion from the original instructions, making it stronger. You will fail today's lesson if you simply brew the potion. You may begin." Snape drawled.

Hermione frowned and her hand shot up. Professor Snape hadn't put the instructions on the board.

"Miss Granger? Unless you have mastered Legilimency and are currently reading my mind, which I severely doubt, to have an answer, you require a question. And, unless my memory is going, I did _not ask a question_. So please _lower your hand_" he snapped.

"But sir! You haven't put the instructions of the board! How are we supposed to brew without the instructions! The paste isn't in _Advanced Potion Making_" she replied.

Snape looked up and glared at her "Miss Granger, a Burn Salve is a simple potion. I assumed that everyone here, had you all done proper research into Healing Potions and Salves as you were supposed to in your fourth year, would be able to brew the required potion without instructions. You _are_ supposed to be NEWT year students. You all got an 'O' on your OWLS" he emphasised the point, glaring at Harry and Ron, who looked away. Ginny blushed.

"For the second and hopefully last time, _you may begin_" Snape hissed.

There was scuffling, as everyone moved to the cupboards, taking the required ingredients. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked positively lost. Hermione pitied them. She remembered fourth year like yesterday, and remembered 'helping' with all their essays. Hermione both regretted and revelled in it. She regretted that they'd have no idea what to do, but a small part of her was happy about it. Revenge for deserting her.

Hermione watched, smirking slightly, as Harry grabbed several pickled frog legs and lace wing flies. Yes, she thought, Harry's potion would definitely be altered. But not for the best. Lace-wing flies had the opposite effect, and Hermione remembered using them in Polyjuice Potion in her second year.

She chopped up her ingredients and added them to her potion. It was bright orange in colour. Now to alter it. She sat thinking for a few minutes, occasionally stirring her potion. She remembered reading something about strengthening healing potions in Moste Potente Potions. It had something to do with...she searched her memory, trying to remember.

"Aha!" she exclaimed loudly, going back to the cupboards and retrieving more ingredients. She returned to her table and added the ingredients, stirring once clockwise then 13 times anti-clockwise. The potion began bubbling and then turned bright red. Hermione frowned, wondering if there were any other ways of altering her potion. She racked her memory once again but came up blank. Sighing, she bottled her potion and_ evanseco'_d the rest. She named her bottle and placed it on Snape's desk.

He didn't even bother to look up. She scowled. The rest of the class were working frantically on their potions. Harry and Ron were stirring theirs, occasionally adding fluxweed. Scowling, she realised they must have looked at her work and stolen her idea. Their potions, however, were a disgusting shade of green. Ginny's was a dull yellow.

She sat at her desk and watched as Daphne worked. The Slytherin girl was good at potions, Hermione admitted, and she along with the other Slytherins all had bright orange potions. Hermione picked up a quill and began on the homework she knew Snape would give. Suddenly there was a girlish scream and Malfoy erupted in laughter. The Slytherin's attention was diverted, as they too burst into laughter. Hermione looked to the only possible cause of the laughter, and began giggling softly. Ron's hair had caught on fire and Ginny and Harry were desperately trying to stop it. Ron was the one screaming like a girl. Snape looked up and scowled.

He muttered something Hermione thought sounded like 'Stupid idiotic Gryffindor dunderheads' and walked over to the back table. He snarled and launched into a lecture on safety and foolish Gryffindors. Hermione noticed with a small smirk that he still hadn't put out Ron's hair. Finally, after several more screams, Snape gave in and aguamenti'd Ron's hair. The Slytherin's roared with laughter. Ron's hair resembled Mr Weasley's, with a bold patch in the middle. Ron's eyes went wide and he felt his head and the bald patch. Ginny and Harry looked stricken.

"50 points from Gryffindor for setting yourself on fire, Mr Weasley. And 10 points from you, Miss Weasley, for foolish wand waving and detention for you, Mr Potter. Surelythe_ famous_ Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord can cast a simple _Aguamenti?_ Be thankful I helped Mr Weasley when I did. Any longer and he may have become bald. Now Mr Potter, please escort Mr Weasley to the hospital wing. Miss Weasley, bottle your potion and get rid of Potter and Weasley's mess. Class dismissed! And 10 rolls of parchment on the ingredients and proper method of the burn-healing paste as homework, due Friday." Snape dismissed. Hermione and the Slytherin's departed, the latter still giggling at and imitating Ron.

Hermione had an hour before Herbology so she decided to go check on Ron in the Hospital Wing. She almost collided with Harry,

"Harry! How's Ron?" she asked her friend.

"He's fine. Madam Pompfrey gave him a hair regrowth potion but she's keeping him in for the night, to make sure he didn't inhale any...err... toxic potion fumes." Harry said blushing. "Are we really _that _bad at potions, Mione? I mean, I passed my potions OWL but..." he trailed off.

"Harry, OWL year is easy compared to NEWT year. This is our last year. And the teachers are going to pile us up with even more homework. There won't be any time for Quidditch this year, Harry".

Harry looked stricken "No Quidditch? Mione! I can't go all year without Quidditch! I love Quidditch!" Hermione was sure he was leaving out "_I love the look on Malfoy's face when we smash Slytherin". _"And Mione! I'm the best seeker they've had for years! If it wasn't for me Gryffindor would've lost most of their matches! Do you want it to be like the time before we got to Hogwarts? Slytherin won the House Cup _six times_ in a row!" he finished.

Hermione frowned. If Harry wanted to do well on his NEWT's he couldn't play Quidditch. She opened her mouth to reply.

The curtains flung open, revealing an angry Madam Pompfrey.

"This is a _Hospital Wing_! I have patients trying to _rest! _Go, Go! Away! Do not disturb my patients again! Mr Weasley must rest! I have several other patients who are trying to sleep!"

The Hospital door's flung open and Neville walked in, accompanied by Seamus and Dean. Hermione noticed Neville had a rather nasty bruise on his forehead.

"He fell down the stairs, Ma'am. Tripped on the top step then tumbled down and hit the wall!" Madam Pompfrey sighed, muttering something about "Only Mr Longbottom" and walked over to Neville, instructing the boys to put him in a bed while she got a potion for Neville.

Hermione and Harry stood awkwardly as Madam Pompfrey bustled around the Hospital Wing, getting Potions and checking on patients.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and led him out of the Hospital Wing. She then remembered that they both still had their Potions book.

"Come on, Harry. We need to get our things for Herbology."

Harry let him lead her down the hallway until he suddenly looked up. "Poor Neville. He's going to miss out on Herbology! And that's the only subject he does well at!"

They both suddenly burst into laughter, laughing at how even after 7 years Neville was still the most horrible student at Potions. The pair also commented on how he had become better in his other subjects, now doing his essays on his own, only requiring Hermione's help for Potions. At the mention of Potions the two began laughing once more.

-0-

Severus was both surprised and annoyed. Surprised that so many NEWT students could not successfully brew a burn healing paste without instructions, and annoyed that only 2 of his Slytherins had successfully brewed and altered the potion. He hoped that it was Weasley being on fire that had distracted them, and not that they were incompetent.

He stared at the bottle marked "Hermione Granger". The girl had a knack for Potions, he had to admit. He hadn't seen such brilliance since the days he went to Hogwarts. And it was not only his subject that she excelled in. He had seen her OWL results. 112% on her Charms OWL. 112%! He had only scored 98%. But, he thought smirking; he had beaten her in Potions. And Defence Against the Dark Arts. And Herbology.

He wondered how many classes the girl was taking this year. He knew the girl had taken 10 OWL's but he doubted she could be taking 10 NEWTS. It was simply too hard. Too much stress and studying.

He knew that Draco was taking 7 NEWTS. Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Thinking of Draco reminded him that he had to speak to Narcissa. He reached into the pile of first year essays and tucked it into his robes. Walking over to his fireplace he took a handful of Floo Powder.

Straightening his back, he said clearly "Malfoy Manor, Library".

-0-

Lucius looked up as his fireplace burst into life and a man stepped out, brushing ash off his cloak.

"Severus. What a pleasant surprise." He greeted, before summoning a house elf. "Soapy. Get two cups of tea for Master Snape and myself. See to it at once" The house elf nodded and popped away. Lucius gestured for his friend to sit in the chair next to him.

"What brings you here, Severus? McGonagall got her knickers in a twist? Draco? Gryffindors? Money?" he drawled.

His friend shook his head. "No, I wish to speak with Narcissa. I have a proposal for her."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. His house elf reappeared, carrying a tray with two glasses of tea and several biscuits. "Soapy. Fetch your Mistress" The house elf disappeared once more. Narcissa walked through the library doors moments later.

"Cissy. Severus has a proposal for you" Lucius said to his wife. Narcissa raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at his statement. She turned to Severus, eyebrow still raised.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his robes and held it out for Narcissa and Lucius to read. Lucius took the paper and held began to read it. He felt Cissy reading over his shoulder.

He frowned at 'coldrin', sneered at 'flubur worm' and spat at 'poestion'. He heard Cissy gasp several times.

When they had finished reading Lucius held it out for Severus to take, sneering. Severus took the offending essay and put it away.

"What was_ that?"_ Lucius asked.

Severus gave them a chilling smile "That is what you would call a first year essay".

Narcissa gasped again. "But...that's horrible! They can't even spell potion correctly"

Severus nodded. "I cannot handle another" he shuddered "p-o-s-h-i-n".

Lucius nodded sympathetically. He'd have hexed the little idiots. "I understand, Severus. What is your proposal for Cissy?"

"I would like for Narcissa to teach students spelling, grammar and how to use a quill." Severus answered.

Lucius nodded again "Are there any other candidates?" he asked.

Severus nodded, sneering "Molly Weasley"

Lucius scowled and looked to his wife. Cissy nodded and Lucius knew that she wanted this job. Traditionally, pureblood wives never worked but he knew she wouldn't stand for such horrible spelling skills. He wondered how the other teachers could stand it. Probably couldn't. But no one ever wanted the job of telling Dumbledore how he could improve his school. Or, it seemed, McGonagall.

Thinking of McGonagall reminded him of a question he had for Severus "Does McGonagall know about your...idea?"

Severus' lips twitched and Lucius knew she didn't. "How do you even know she will accept this idea?" he asked.

Severus smirked. "It won't be up to her. It is up to the Board of Governor's to decide on such matters, and I'm sure _several_ members will vote for it" he drawled.

Lucius smirked, realising Severus's plan. "Ah. I still have good connections with many members. I'm sure that can be arranged. And if all else fails..." he flicked his wrist and tapped his cane "I have even better connections with certain others..."

Severus's smirk widened. The only thing about Lucius that had changed was his status as a Death Eater. There had been a few moments where, in his desperate search for his son, many people thought he had changed. Severus knew better. It was not some dramatic change, a new leaf or anything like that. It was simply a loss of control due to a crazed maniac and a war. It was unlikely to happen again.

The clock chimed and Severus knew he had to go patrol the corridors. Or, as he called it, Gryffindor-Point-Loss. His snakes were smart enough to stay out of the main corridors and into the more deserted parts of the dungeons. The Ravenclaws were smart enough to stay in after curfew and only a few stupid Hufflepuffs stayed out on occasion. They were easy to spot, only going for food or midnight strolls. The Gryffindors were the worst. They were always out, every night, for whatever reason. Usually to find 'secret' places and have 'adventures'. He had heard some of the stories. Battles with trolls in the dungeons and hidden doors to a magical garden on the fourth floor.

"I must bid you goodnight, old friend. Narcissa. Consider my offer. I will expect an owl from you in the next two weeks." He nodded to them and departed.


End file.
